Just Say No
by I'llbeyourhero
Summary: "Are you going to say yes?" her voice echoed off the walls, and Rachel jumped and quickly spun around on her stool to look at Quinn. "W-what are you doing here?" "You told me you'd be in the auditorium..." She said, her voice faltering slightly.


_Note: Thought I'd do a quick one shot, because let's face it; everyone seems to want to make a one shot of Finn's proposal and some Faberry. So it's my turn._

_**Just say No**_

_Quinn was led into Rachel's room, it wasn't the first time they've hung out since they decided that they were 'kind of' friends. Quinn was always trying to grasp tightly onto the 'kind of' part, but she knew it was way past that. They were friends, if not slowly becoming best friends. Rachel was addicting to be around, and for Quinn that was a new feeling because the brunette always seemed to annoy her but now she just couldn't get enough her. If she wasn't too stubborn to admit it, she'd even say she may have a crush on Rachel. _

"_After all these times we've hung out, I'm finally happy that you came to me to help you with your Yale application."_

_Quinn laughed. "I had no choice; you forced me to come over tonight so we could."_

_ "Quinn, that's because we need to get it done as soon as possible, you have to meet that deadline or you'll be stuck here longer then you wish. Which we both know you'd hate that, and obviously you won't fill the papers in without someone forcing you to do so, so this is where I come in." _

_ "Have I told you how annoying you are recently?" _

_Rachel guided them into her room and allowed Quinn to make herself at home. The blonde had been there so much that she even had her own little spot on Rachel's bed that she always sat in. _

_ "Yes last night when we talked on the phone before we fell asleep..." both girls got in a habit of calling each other right before they fell asleep, and as they found out last night sometimes it resulted in falling asleep completely while on the phone. But both girls, although they didn't mention it, kind of liked it. Rachel found it nice, and less lonely and enjoyed waking up to Quinn's raspy voice saying 'Rachel I think we fell asleep last night', where as Quinn just liked it in general. "...also I'm shocked you haven't made a butt print on that side of my bed yet." _

_Quinn looked up from her notebook, her back was pressed against Rachel's headboard while her legs were stretched out in front of her, and gently smiled at the diva, "would it be a problem if I did?" _

_Rachel just shook her head and slowly crawled onto the bed and positioned herself beside Quinn, their shoulders touching gently and their legs soon pressed against each others. "Give me those forms before you mess them up." _

_ "Hey I was doing just fine." _

_ "Quinn, fine is not good enough. These have to be filled out perfectly!" Rachel said, with some excitement in her voice. _

_ "The fact that this excites you, kind of makes me concerned..." Quinn mumbled. _

"_Quinn how can this not excite you, this is your future. It's your way out of Lima. Plus, me you and Kurt will rock NYC, because I'm sure you'll come to visit all the time." Rachel turned her head and looked at the blonde. "I'm still expecting my letter of acceptance..." _

_Quinn slowly turned her head to look at her friend and the blonde didn't realize till afterward that that probably was a big mistake. Their faces were inches apart, but that's not what the blonde was focusing on. Quinn had been focusing on the fact that if she just gently bent her head, and leaned in a little more their lips would connect. Her eyes slowly looked down to those oh so welcoming lips and without even realizing it she was starting to lean in. _

_ "Rachel you'll get in..." _

_The brunette swallowed thickly, she was a little frozen as she noticed Quinn slowly leaning in. Rachel would be stupid to deny she's always had a thing for the blonde, but she never thought she'd be in a moment like this. She'd never thought she'd actually be this close, with the ex-cheerleader slowly moving in to make a move. But she liked it and she felt her stomach twist in a good way as Quinn moved even closer. _

_ "But how can you possibly know that!" she said in a loud whisper. _

_Their lips were so close now and Rachel felt a jolt from feeling Quinn's breath on her lips. "Because Rachel, you're extremely talented and they'd be fools not to accept you. You were the only one everyone knew for certain that would escape Lima. You don't belong here Rach, and I won't be the only person to realize that. They will realize it to and you'll get accepted. You're so much better than this, you're better than this small town and you have talent that will land you on Broadway and will earn you so many awards. You'll be a star Rachel Berry and when it happens I'll be right there in the audience watching the show, and afterwards I'll tell you 'I told you so'". The whole speech was whispered against Rachel's lips and she had shivered lightly throughout the whole thing. She was desperately hoping Quinn would connect them, would close the distance between them. _

_She knew Quinn probably wouldn't get any closer and her thought was proven right as she felt the blonde click into reality and start to pull away but Rachel was not going to allow that. The diva gently gripped Quinn's shirt and pulled her closer. Rachel slowly leaned in and captured the blonde's lips with her own. In that moment everything was forgotten, the fact that they just took a huge step, the applications, their conversation and most of all Finn, it was all erased from memory as their lips gently glided against one another's. Rachel desperately clung to the blonde, needing to be closer and Quinn shifted, but didn't disconnect their lips and slowly brought Rachel closer. The diva fell into it effortlessly._

_Rachel leaned her body into Quinn's; the blonde was shocked when she released a soft moan. Their kiss got more intense as Rachel softly nipped the blonde's bottom lip, which caused her to release another moan. The diva gently smirked into the kiss and Quinn gently took Rachel's bottom lip and softly sucked on it causing the diva to release her own moan. _

_Suddenly there was a knock at Rachel's bedroom door, and neither of them pulled away immediately; they had still been too immersed in their kiss. _

"_Rachel Berry if you don't open this door right now..." Kurt said, getting impatient. _

_The girls groaned at the interruption, and slowly pulled away from one another. As they pulled away and the kiss completely broke, Quinn gently pecked Rachel's lips signalling she liked the kiss but as she pulled away her head got brought back down into reality. She had just kissed Rachel, her best friend and her ex boyfriend's girlfriend. The blonde looked at the diva softly, and it was obvious that Rachel had been brought back down to earth to because she looked a little lost and it was obvious by the look in her eyes that she remembered she had a boyfriend, one she had fought for for so long and then just cheated on. _

_Rachel searched Quinn's face, she didn't regret the kiss and all she wanted was to do it again, but all she could think of was how she just cheated on her boyfriend, who has been nothing but amazing to her lately. She felt guilty, but most of all she felt guilty for not leaving Finn when her and Quinn started getting closer, and her feelings for her best friend had started outweighing her feelings for him. As she started thinking about it all, and trying to figure out what she was going do she pushed it away, because for now she just couldn't think about it. _

_Rachel cleared her throat a little awkwardly, "Come in Kurt." _

_Kurt walked into the room and huffed and as he made his way inside he could practically feel the tension. "Hello Quinn, I didn't know you were going to be here. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" The boy raised his eyebrow, feeling as if he did and Quinn shook his head. _

_ "Its fine Kurt, I was just leaving." _

_Quinn gathered up her school bag, and was out of the room before Rachel could even get up from her spot on the bed. The Pile of Yale applications and papers were left scattered on Rachel's bed, clearly forgotten. _

_..._

Quinn sat in the middle of the choir room, her heart practically ached as Rachel sang 'without you' to Finn. The thing that hurt more was that since she kept her distance from Rachel, it caused the diva to remain with Finn and the kiss was just merely forgotten. The blonde noticed Rachel looking at her quite a bit throughout the song, and instead of hoping and wishing the song was for her she'd always avoid the eye contact and immediately look away. When Finn rushed out of his chair and kissed Rachel in front of everyone, Quinn couldn't take it. She slowly got up from her choir seat and walked out of the room, alerting everyone, even Rachel who gently pulled away from her lip-lock with Finn and watched the blonde go.

"What's her problem?" Santana grumbled.

"I'll be right back Finn." Rachel whispered. Before she could escape he held onto her hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's okay; take your time just meet me in the auditorium afterward. I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Alright Finn, see you there." She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently and then left the room. She saw the faint shadow of Quinn as the blonde turned a corner in the hallway and she hurried down the hall to catch up to her. Finally she was close and her voice faltered but Quinn stopped in her tracks before Rachel even opened her mouth.

"What do you want Berry?"

Quinn had heard the other girl's footsteps and she knew the sound of Rachel's familiar shoes on the school's floor.

"You rushed out of the choir room, and I just wanted to see if everything was okay...Quinn please just talk to me about it, instead of pretending that kiss between us didn't happen."

"It takes two people to talk about it Rach..." the blonde still hadn't turned around to face the diva, mainly because she didn't want Rachel to see the tears sliding down her cheeks, "...and you didn't say a word about it either."

Rachel walked a little closer, which caused Quinn to straighten her poster. Rachel noticed her friend's sudden stiffness and stood still. "I didn't say anything because it had been clear to me that you wanted to pretend it never happened but I know you well enough to know that ignoring it is killing you inside. Quinn, I'm standing right here...if you have something you need to say to me, than say it."

Quinn took in a deep breath and started walking away. She had so many things she needed to say but she couldn't bring herself to say them so instead she did what she knew how to do best, which was walk away.

"Quinn..." Rachel said, the wavering tone in her voice was begging for the blonde to stay, but Quinn ignored it. "If you suddenly decide you need to say what's on your mind, I'll be in the auditorium..."

...

Quinn slipped into the auditorium through the back entrance, the first thing she saw was Rachel sitting on a stool and Finn kneeling down in front of her, she couldn't get a good view from that far away but she could see what she assumed was a small box in Finn's hand and just like that her mind clued in, the man on one knee, holding a box in his hand it all made sense. It shattered her heart into pieces as she thought about Rachel saying yes, she was hoping, no praying that the girl would say no. But all that was heard was silence between the pair. She remained standing near the back, in the shadows well hidden because unfortunately as much as she wanted to run up there and say 'please say no', she was glued to the ground and paralyzed in that position.

Rachel sat on the stool just staring at Finn, her smile had faded and she had a shocked expression mixed with other emotions. She didn't say an answer but 'NO' was all that popped up in her head. She didn't want to marry Finn, sure maybe at one point she thought about it, and she use to think he was the perfect boy next door and the only one for her, but she always knew-a small part of her- that Finn wasn't the one. It was always there in the back of her mind nagging her, mainly lately. When they slept together, sure she was convinced he was but the more she got to know Quinn and when she started falling for her, that's when she knew Finn couldn't possibly be the one. But when Rachel thought about Quinn being the one, even though it was soon, she had no doubts.

"Rachel, are you okay. I'm not sure if making you speechless was a good or bad thing..." Finn said, as he slowly stood up. "It's okay if you don't want to give me an answer yet, I don't think that's a bad thing. I did shock you and you probably need to think about it, so I'll let you." He slowly bent down and pecked her lips, she didn't return it.

"Just let me know your answer, okay. I'll see you later Rach. I love you." He slowly left the stage, and then the auditorium and Rachel still continued to just sit there like stone.

Time passed by before Quinn finally swallowed thickly and was able to move, but before even taking a step she took in a deep breath and gathered enough to courage to say something. "Are you going to say yes?" her voice echoed off the walls, and Rachel jumped and quickly spun around on her stool to look at Quinn.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"You told me you'd be in the auditorium..." She said, her voice faltering slightly.

"I didn't know he was going to do that." Rachel's voice was weak and quiet and Quinn had to strain her ears to hear it.

The blonde slowly began to walk towards the stage and weakly got onto it and walked over to Rachel who didn't seem so stiff anymore. She slowly got off her stool and met her halfway.

"What are you going to say to him...?"

There were a few inches of space between them and Rachel searched Quinn's face and it was clear the blonde was slowly breaking. Rachel wanted her to break, not emotionally, but she wanted Quinn to break enough to tell her how she felt, and what she was feeling inside.

"I-I don't know, it was so sudden and..."

Quinn swallowed her tears not wanting to let them out and she numbed her emotions just enough to keep them inside.

"He doesn't deserve you Rachel and all he will do is keep you in Lima because he will never leave. He tramples over your spirit and drive and I haven't seen you fight for your dreams or a solo in a long time, and it's because of him. He makes that driven part of you disappear."

"Quinn those are all valid points but why shouldn't I say yes? He's a good guy and he loves me."

"Rachel, just please say no..."

The diva crossed her arms across her chest; all she wanted was for Quinn to stop her, maybe even to fight for her.

"Give me a reason Quinn."

"Those were perfectly good reasons..."

"I meant give me the real reason..."

There was a long silence and Rachel sighed and began to storm across the stage towards the door and Quinn did all she could and pushed the nerves aside to allow herself to finally get this speech out, one she wished she had given days earlier.

Quinn took in a deep breath and let it all flow out, "Rachel...he doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone who won't decide to propose just because they think they're future is going nowhere and that you're all they have. You deserve someone who will propose because they're madly in love with you, and all they do when they see you is melt inside."

The diva stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face the blonde and Quinn took this as an opportunity and stepped forward.

"You deserve someone who won't crush your dreams and spirit and who will keep you chasing them, someone who won't demolish the fight inside you, like that fight to get those solos. You deserve someone who hasn't lied to you, and who will always be honest and upfront with you regardless how mean or harsh and hurtful it is, as long as they wipe away the tears afterward, because you deserve to never be lied to Rach. You deserve someone who won't leave you when something better comes along, or someone who won't give you up even when a conniving bitch tries to steal that person from you, Finn ran right into my arms and Santana's and all we did was flaunt what we had, what happens when he does it again?"

Rachel stared at her, her jaw was slightly open and she was shocked at how much Quinn was ranting but she listened intently, because she knew Quinn was right, but she was also very interested in what the blonde had to say.

"Finn wants to stay here in Lima, he'll most likely take over Burt's shop, and you'll either be forced to stay at his side, or will be in New York with a broken heart because he'd rather lose you then follow you. You need someone who will follow you across the world if you asked them to. Rachel you are too good for someone like him. He's not the one for you, and you know it. You can't possibly say yes to him, I know you're not happy with him like you once were. You're trying to be and maybe you want to marry him because he's safe, but maybe...maybe you should be with someone who takes a risk. Maybe you should lean on someone who could be dangerous to lean on because they may break your heart, but if you keep it safe with him then you'll never be happy."

Their eyes connected and Rachel gently worried her bottom lip between her lips and swallowed thickly. It was a powerful speech and Rachel felt that Quinn was referring to herself and that the diva should be with her but she didn't want to ask and ruin the moment. Quinn took a few steps closer and before she lost her nerve she gently took Rachel's hand in hers and whispered, "I don't want you to marry him because I couldn't stand it, I-I love you and it would kill me to see you with him and not with me. I could break your heart, and I can't promise I won't because I've never been good at this but I know you'd help me...and all I'm asking is a chance to be with you, if you marry him I'll never get a chance and I want that chance."

Rachel was rendered speechless and she wanted to say something but she just couldn't find the words, but she managed to lightly squeeze Quinn's hand and the blonde took the silence as an opportunity to say something else.

"I've been in love with you for a long time; I was just too dumb and scared to admit it. I should've fought for you before we kissed, before he got down on one knee, but I didn't, so I'm fighting for you now. Ever since we kissed, I've wanted to do it again every time I saw you..."

Rachel took a small step forward and Quinn did the same and the blonde bent down a little, while the brunette lightly stood on her tip-toes. Before either one knew it they had met in the middle and their lips connected. The kiss was gentle, but full of need; their lips danced together and their bodies meshed and Quinn pulled the diva against her. It was all soft and sweet and before it could turn into steamy they both slowly pulled away.

"I don't want to marry him..." Rachel said as she rested her forehead against Quinn's, "...I was just hoping you'd stop me."


End file.
